


You are our sunshine

by Anatheshrimp (AnaKN2004)



Series: Fire child and his muffin dad [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Comfort, Dad!skeppy, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!sapnap, Lullabies, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song: You Are My Sunshine, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dadboyhalo, parental figures, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaKN2004/pseuds/Anatheshrimp
Summary: “Fine” he agreed, his face breaking out into a fond smile when the boy beamed up him “One song”He ruffled Sapnaps hair, hugging him close as he began to hum the beginning of the tune only to pause again when the boy looked up at him with a frown “Not this one, the other one”“What other one?” bad sighed again, confused “this is the one I sing to you all the time”“The other one” Sapnap insisted “The special song"“What special song?”( AKA: Fire gremlin child needs a lullaby to sleep, sing it or burn /j )(A really sweet tumblr prompt  that I did my best to write, thank you to the person who sent the ask 💖)
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Fire child and his muffin dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173641
Comments: 25
Kudos: 383





	You are our sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> *sips 54th cup of coffee*  
> THANK YOU TO THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS PROMPT :D I HAD FUN WRITING THIS!  
> Basically sapnap the fire gremlin refuses to go to bed unless skeppy and bad sing to him :)) a lullaby fic  
> Song: You are my sunshine

Bad huffed, hands on his hips, glaring down at Sapnap through tired eyes, who only smiled angelically up at him- a good sign he knew he was getting on their nerves and that he knew no one could stay mad at him for long. The demon sighed, looking around at the scattered toys, a few of them charred at the tips, some building blocks lying around carelessly even though he had been specially told to put them away properly after Skeppy had stepped on one laying on the kitchen floor in the process of getting a midnight snack. 

“You were supposed to be in bed” bad stated dryly, rubbing a hand across his face, bone tired and a little grumpy at being woken up by the ruckus Sapnap had caused “Three hours ago” he added, giving the nearest clock a quick glance. 12 AM, way past Sapnaps bed time. Bad had fallen asleep on the couch promptly after tucking the boy in, only to be awoken again when he the smell of something burning was too strong to ignore.

“I can’t sleep” Sapnap shrugged “I got bored”

“You were burning down your stuffed animals because you were _bored_?” Bad raised an eyebrow.

“Uhuh” messy raven black locks flopped up and down as Sapnap nodded, grinning toothily “S’fun”

Bad let out another long suffering sigh “Sapnap that's not very nice” as much as he appreciated chaos, It wasn't very fun when your 6 year old kept trying to incinerate everything for his amusement “Will you at least go back to bed now?”

“But I’m bored” Sapnap frowned “I don’t want to go to bed”

Bad sighed, bending down to scoop up the boy, walking over to Sapnaps bed. “C’mon sapy napy, just close your eyes and try to fall asleep for me” he tucked the scowling toddler under the soft quilts, patterned with small orange flames like most of his room was decorated “You’re going to be in big trouble if I see you out of bed again mister”

“Can you sing me a song?” Sapnap pleaded “I promise I’ll go to bed if you sing to me”. Bad shook his head firmly, and the toddlers face fell “I already sang you a lullaby you little muffinhead” bad grumbled “You say that _every_ time”

Sapnap pouted, looking at bad through watery eyes, and bad could feel his resolve crumble. How was he supposed to say no to that? He groaned, scooching over to sit beside sapnap and pulling the toddler into his lap “Fine” he agreed, his face breaking out into a fond smile when the boy beamed up him “One song”

He ruffled Sapnaps hair, hugging him close as he began to hum the beginning of the tune only to pause again when the boy looked up at him with a frown “Not this one, the other one”

“What other one?” bad sighed again, confused “this is the one I sing to you all the time”

“The other one” Sapnap insisted “The special song”

“What special song?” 

“He wants you to sing ‘you are my sunshine’ bad” An amused voice helpfully supplied, and Bad turned to look at the door. Skeppy stood leaning against it, clearly just woken up but looking awake and alert. He smirked, walking over to Bad and Sapnap, ruffling up the fiery boys hair much to Sapnaps displeasure “What did the brat do now?” he chuckled when Sapnap stuck out his tongue at him. Skeppy sat down beside Bad, putting a hand around his shoulders and Bad relaxed, lips twitching up into a small smile as settled closer beside skeppy.

"Yeah! Sing me the sunshine song" Sapnap demanded, tugging on bads sleeve "Skeppy has to sing too"

Bad pinched Sapnaps cheek playfully with a tired grin "If me and skeppy sing to you will you finally go to bed?" Sapnap nodded with a wide smile "Promise?"

"I promise"

Both bad and skeppy exchanged a look "You sing one line and I sing the other" 

"Got it" skeppy smirked "You start" 

Bad took a deep breath, meeting sapnaps expectant big brown eyes _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"_

 _"You make me happy, when skys are grey"_ Skeppy continued, a pitch lower than Bads, but managing to hold the tune.

_"You never know dear how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away"_

Bads lips twitched up in a smile _"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms"_ he gently pulled Sapnap closer, making him burst into giggles.

 _"When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried"_ skeppy sang, with an exaggerated sad face. Bad elbowed him, failing to hide an exasperated grin.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skys are grey"_

_"You never know dear, how much I love you"_ their voices joined to sing the part, miserably off tune but full of silly fondness that made up for it. Sapnap blinked sleepily, resting his head on Bad's chest, one small fist reaching out to clutch Skeppy's sleeve. 

Skeppy hummed, warmth blooming in his chest as he looked at the little trouble maker. Now resting peacefully, mouth slightly agape as he took small sleepy breaths. Hair tousled and messy as always, a trademark of his. Sapnap had tumbled in like a spark in their lives, and not just literally. However mischievous and disastrous he tended to be, he was always perfect to them. He loved the both of them so much it hurt to think about it. 

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skys are grey"_ _S_ keppy grinned when he saw Sapnaps eyes close, finally falling asleep. He waited for a moment for Bad to finish the song, only to find that he had fallen asleep as well, one arm loosely holding Sapnap close and head resting on Skeppy's arm.

His family.

Skeppy leant over to press a kiss onto sapnaps head, then bads. Holding back a laugh at a very Bad like grumble-growl that Sapnap made. Bad mumbled in his sleep, head flopping down to the crook of Skeppy's neck.

Since it looked like skeppy couldn't move without disturbing the two of them, he rolled his eyes softly, carefully pulling the blanket over the three of them and switching off the lamp. He smiled as he closed his eyes, content, warm and comfortable to be next to the two people that meant the most to him. Forever and always.

 _"You never know dear, how much I love you"_ skeppy mumbled under his breath, sleep slowly taking over him, shifting ever so slightly to hold the both of them close.

_"So please don't take my sunshine away"_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Anatheshrimp  
> Twitter: @Anashrimp4  
> Thanks for reading :)) I hope I did the prompt justice! Leave a comment down below to lemme know watchu thought  
> Man I should really study for my finals :")  
> Also bean if you're reading this it was very pog vibing with you and typing this out 💖


End file.
